marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
ClanDestine (Earth-616)
Relative Strangers Over the next few centuries Adam and the Elalyth had many children. Nearly all of them inherited superhuman abilities from their parents and were extremely long-lived. One of Adam's children, Newton, set up the Relative Stranger Protocol. The protocols would create new identities for the long-lived family members whenever they required it and would protect the family should one of them be uncovered. In the late 20th century, Adam killed Vincent, one of his sons, who had been abusing his powers. The family fell apart after that, several of the family members disagreeing with Adam's decision and Adam left Earth in a vehicle created by Newton. The newly born twins, Rory and Pandora, were left with Walter Destine, who posed as their uncle and guardian, and Florence, who posed as their grandmother. Imp and the Crimson Crusader Rory and Pandora's powers activated far earlier than those of their siblings, because they were twins. The children, believing they were mutants decided to become superheroes. As the Crimson Crusader and Imp, they set out to battle crime. One evening they found two groups fighting each other over a special device: the creature Lenz and his "children" and Dr. Hywel Griffin and his Omegans. Not knowing which side to help, the children grabbed the device, known as the Gryphon, and left the scene, intending to return the device once they found out who the rightful owner was. The Gryphon turned out to be a device that could change the genetic sequence of living creatures. Lenz, a former human scientist turned into a new species by Advanced Idea Mechanics (A.I.M.) hoped to use the Gryphon to stabilize his "children", who usually died within several days. Griffin was an albino who hoped to cure himself with the Gryphon. Both parties tried to track down the Destine twins. During the twins' attempt to flee, Pandora had lost her cape, which had the name of their sister, Kay Cera, in it, who had designed it. Lenz sent his children out to kill Kay and they found the history of the Clan Destine in Kay's notebook. Kay herself survived by transferring her mind to a cat. Lentz creatures attacked the various members of the Clan Destine, killing Florence and Maurice. Most of the other family members united and tracked down Griffin, whom they thought responsible for the deaths of Flo and Maurice. Lenz appeared and kidnapped Rory, but they were all saved in time by Adam who had felt the death of his children and returned to Earth. Adam defeated Lenz, but let him go when he realised that Lenz was not evil, just trying to let his species survive. The Clan Destine returned home and Walter wanted the children to return to school and live normal lives, even threatening to split them up after they caused trouble. The children fled to New York to become fulltime superheroes, but Spider-Man convinced them to return home. In return Adam and Walter, following Dominic's advice, would pose as superheroes to help and watch Rory and Pandora during their missions. Rory's Dream When Adam tried to return the Gryphon to Griffin, Lenz, now allied with MODAM, tried to steal it again. MODAM was more interested in the Clan Destine though and kidnapped Cuckoo, leaving a girl named Myror in her place. Myror had the ability to reflect to people what they wanted to see. Wanting Cuckoo to return home with them, the Clan saw Myror as Cuckoo. When she recovered, Myror told the Clan that she wanted to help them defeat MODAM who had used her as a slave for years. Back in the A.I.M. base, MODAM tried to switch minds with Cuckoo to get a beautiful, human body for herself. Meanwhile Rory was manipulated by the spirit of Vincent into resurrecting him. Vincent joined Rory and Pandora into saving the Clan from MODAM and A.I.M. Vincent used his powers to torment all non-Clan members with personal demons, including William and Myrror. Vincent then tells the others that with Adam's absence, he now has to take over the leadership of the Clan Destine. X-Men Gracie and Cuckoo banished a demon called Synraith from Earth many years ago with the help of Charles Xavier. The demon returned and tried to eliminate the three who stopped him. The X-Men and the ClanDestine teamed up to stop the demon and save their family members. Final Fight With the Omegans Dr. Griffin and the Omegans again attacked the Destines. In the course of the attack, what happened to Thaddeus in 1374 was revealed. Newton built a device to help Dominic ameliorate the effects of his powerful senses. Dominic also travelled through time and space, and encountered the superhero group Excalibur. Walter also struggled with his fears of becoming like Vincent. Adam reduced Griffin to an infant, and told the Omegans never to threaten his family again, before being reunited with Elalyth, the mother of his children, with whom he went to live in Yden. Dominic decided to relocate to the idyllic Etherea. Unknown to anyone, a pool of energy emerged from the grounds of the Ravenscroft, and flew into Vincent's grave, causing the gravestone to crack. Time Travelling Heroes The Thing, Human Torch and Doctor Strange encountered an interdimensional rift whose energy hurled them on a journey through time and space, during which they came into contact with the Destine family at various points in history. Thing in particular encountered Vincent as a young boy, and then as a young man, and was present at his death. Vincent was tortured by his inability to use his powers to stop the pain and suffering in the world, and was revealed to have been possessed by demons who were trying to delay Doctor Strange in healing the dimensional rift. Fearing the destruction Vincent's powers were unleashing and for his son's soul, Adam fatally snapped Vincent's neck. The dimensional energy was driven away, and the heroes were returned home. Plastoid The Destines travelled to New York tracking a robot called the Plastoid. Cuckoo believed that it was inhabited by a parasitic elemental, whom she intended to banish back to its dimension. Dominic and the rest of the Destines, however, believed the robot was in fact inhabited by Vincent's spirit, and aimed to stop Cuckoo from destroying it. During this conflict they also encountered Daredevil and Doctor Strange, who assisted the family. Daredevil destroyed the Plastoid, releasing Vincent's spirit from it. Members Living In approximate order of age: * Adam Destine, born Adam of Ravenscroft, was made immortal and invulnerable by his lover, Elalyth, a female djinn. * Kay Cera, a telepath who has lived as a fashion designer in recent years. Kay is known as Cuckoo for her ability to transfer her mind to new host bodies. She can project her astral body and even bring the astral bodies of others to her location. Kay is the first born child of Adam. She is a hedonist and will use her powers for her own benefit. * Albert, a monk in the Seventh Moon temple in Nepal. He has the ability to heal others, though he has claimed that some diseases are beyond his ability. * Gracie Gamble, born in 1503, an archaeologist with strong telepathic and telekinetic powers. * Newton, a superhuman genius who built the Clan Destine's advanced technology and set up the Relative Strangers protocols. Newton usually lives on another planet, but teleports back to Earth whenever Dominic calls him, using a special signal watch. On the planet Ethera, Newton received a second body. He can switch between both bodies at will. The second body is very large and strong (but Newton lacks any fighting skills). * Walter, a writer of romance novels under the pseudonym "Sabrina Bentley". He can turn into a large, blue monster with superhuman strength and endurance. Changing back to his human form takes a lot of time though, but after the events in X-Men and the Clan Destine #2 he has learned to speed up the process. Walter doesn't want to be a superhero and just wants to write. The children Rory and Pandora have given him the codename "Wallop". Walter is generally strict and disapproves of Kay's hedonist lifestyle. He is the twins' guardian and tries to raise them with discipline. * William "Take A" Chance, an actor who plays the role of Cap'n Oz in action movies. He has peak human strength and agility. * Dominic, a former theatrical performer. He lived on a remote island for eleven years, because his enhanced senses are overwhelmed in more urban areas. When living at the Destine manor, he usually spends his time in a sensory deprivation tank. His enhanced senses combined with his high intelligence makes him an exceptional detective. He is very agile and his senses allow him to detect weak spots on his opponents. His costume and codename "Hex" are based on the character he played on stage. * Samantha Hasard, an artist who has the power to generate and shape a metal armour and weapons around her. As an artist, her armour is always different. * Rory, twin-brother of Pandora, Rory has the ability to manipulate gravity. Rory is a superhero under the codename the "Crimson Crusader" and loves following all the superhero cliches. His powers only work when Pandora is nearby. * Pandora, twin-sister of Rory, Pandora has the ability to manipulate light. Pandora is not as obsessed with being a superhero as Rory is, but enjoys using her powers. As their powers only work when they are close to each other, Pandora agreed to become the superhero Imp. Deceased members * Thaddeus, killed when he was blasted by Tral and fell off the Tibetan Plateau in 1374 when he and Adam Destine were escorting and protecting Albert Destine who to the Shalu Monastery in Shigatse. He possessed the ability to adopt the aspect of any beast. * Florence, or Flo, pretended to be Rory and Pandora's grandmother. She was killed by Lenz' creatures. * Maurice Fortuit, appeared to possess superhuman strength and generated some type of energy around his hands. He was killed by Lenz' creatures. * Garth, only his gravestone is seen in the Destine graveyard. * Sherlock, only his gravestone is seen in the Destine graveyard. * Vance, only his gravestone is seen in the Destine graveyard. * Vincent, killed by Adam for unknown crimes. Dominic argued against his being killed. | Links = *http://www.popcultureshock.com/features.php?id=1271 Buzzscope on Clan Destine }} Category:Characters by Family Category:Out-of-universe articles